


Log 1363

by Nick_heirfrost



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: I definitely know what I'm doing, I'm joking but this is gonna take a while, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, bear with me, idiots in love but they don't know it yet, like really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nick_heirfrost/pseuds/Nick_heirfrost
Summary: The fly back to the airport was uneventful, for Gyro at least, Huey and Boyd were having the time of their lives, analyzing their trip to Tokyo in the air, taking note of the geography below them, talking about whatever kids like them talked about. Gyro kept his eyes on Boyd, he knew what he had said back in Tokyo but part of him still didn’t want to believe, the countless robots and machines that turned against him were too many, the amount of failed experiments to reinvent himself and his ideas that only turned out to be evil were soul crushing. But he didn’t care, that never stopped him now or ever, so it was a little strange to have something work out in his favor, something to never be his fault at all. His distrust was bated for now, but for now he was satisfied, satisfied to watch Boyd and Huey talk and interact, like boys, like children.Yes the ride was uneventful for Gyro, but definitely not for Fenton.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose, huey duck/boyd - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	1. Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this fandom and for this account, so please any constructive criticism is appreciated. I hope you enjoy these two dorks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fly back to the airport was uneventful, for gyro at least, Huey and Boyd were having the time of their lives, analyzing their trip to Tokyo in the air, taking note of the geography below them, talking about whatever kids like them talked about. Gyro kept his eyes on Boyd, he knew what he had said back in Tokyo but part of him still didn’t want to believe, the countless robots and machines that turned against him were too many, the amount of failed experiments to reinvent himself and his ideas that only turned out to be evil were soul crushing. But he didn’t care, that never stopped him now or ever, so it was a little strange to have something work out in his favor, something to never be his fault at all. His distrust was bated for now, but for now he was satisfied, satisfied to watch Boyd and Huey talk and interact, like boys, like children. 
> 
> Yes the ride was uneventful for gyro, but definitely not for Fenton

The fly back to the airport was uneventful, for Gyro at least, Huey and Boyd were having the time of their lives, analyzing their trip to tokyo in the air, taking note of the geography below them, talking about whatever kids like them talked about. 

Gyro kept his eyes on Boyd, he knew what he had said back in tokyo but part of him still didn’t want to believe, the countless robots and machines that turned against him were too many, the amount of failed experiments to reinvent himself and his ideas that only turned out to be evil were soul crushing. 

But he didn’t care, that never stopped him, so it was a little strange to have something work out in his favor, something to never be his fault at all. His distrust was bated for now, but for now he was satisfied, satisfied to watch Boyd and Huey talk and interact, like boys, like children. 

Yes the ride was uneventful for Gyro, but definitely not for Fenton. 

He was much more preoccupied with making a full proof plan to stop him from losing his new promotion faster than he got it. While trying to figure out how feasible this plan could be he let his mind wander as his suit continued to fly, something he often did while flying over St. Canard, a few more minutes and they would be at the airport, and then home. 

He took this moment too recount his experience in tokyo, reminding himself that he didn’t have to worry over everything, it was just his now current job besides being gizmoduck and he could finally do something meaningful in the name of science or he might stay stuck as gizmoduck from now to the end of time and be known for nothing else...and now he was panicking. 

He felt his heart rate spike and the suit made a note of it, letting him know, but by that time he was practically envisioning himself as an old gizmo duck roaming the streets, seen as no one else but the hunk of metal he operated. 

Gearloose broke him out of his internal panic into external panic when he spoke up “inter- I mean…” cabrera continued his sentence where he lacked when gearloose failed to remember his name “Fenton” 

gearloose cleared his throat in a moment of embarrassment “right, Fenton...do you think I’m a good scientist?” gearloose was watching Boyd and Huey fly, twirling and doing evasive maneuvers. 

Fenton spoke quietly, almost fearful “Is this a rhetorical question?” gearloose sighed and spoke in a slight scowl “No, now choose your answer carefully” Fenton took a deep breath and spoke in a shaky voice “Yes, I think your brilliant scientist, and that both you and your machines are misunderstood, you have the right intentions-” Gyro cut him off “but?” 

Fenton chuckled lightly, quickly putting an end to that, not wanting to offend Gyro “no but, just, you just met an obstacle and I know you can get through it, maybe sooner than later” he turned to look at Boyd, “your not evil, and neither your machines, someday the world will see that” he spoke with glimmer of something that Gyro hadn’t heard in a long time. It reminded him of something people used to have in him long ago, it was honest hope and faith in him. He hadn’t heard anyone talk to him in a long time. 

Now Fenton was calm and free of worry as they almost got to their destination, but Gyro was full of a strange familiar feeling that bothered him as they roamed the airport. 

They arrived at the airport and took the soonest flight home, haggling a bit with the kids on whether or not to use scrooges work card, but after much fighting Gyro took care of it, with that settled they happily sat back in their seats. Fenton watching as the children talked about the shrines they missed, promising each other they would come back one day, wondering by what means and how they would get boyd there without arousing suspicion, Gyro watched Fenton. 

The strange feeling growing he tried to analyze it, it was a fuzzy feeling, and it would get worse when he would think of what Fenton told him. It was the same feeling he felt when he thought of Boyd, a definitely real boy. He knew what the feeling was, obviously, but he hadn’t felt it in a long time, sure it lingered whenever he saw the lil bulbs successfully doing something right. But not like this, it never bubbled in his heart or stomach, he told himself it was because it had been a very long time since someone besides himself believed completely in him, and because someone complimented him (something quite rare). 

He told himself that it was probably Fenton trying not to lose his job, some sort of false kindness, and with that conclusion he tried to bury the feeling. Relaxing in his seat, after looking out the window and stroking lil bulb he drifted off to sleep. 

Fenton watched the boys across the aisle for quite a while before realizing Gyro had been very quiet for some time, he turned to the seat next to him to find him asleep, he looked fairly calm, at peace. Something rare for Fenton to see in gyro, if he wasn’t yelling at him then he was screaming about something mark beaks did or something about funding. 

He called the flight attendant and bought a few things for him and the kids and placed a blanket on Gyro, debating whether or not trying to put on the neck pillow, the kids happily got comfortable with the blankets, snacks and movies. He in the meanwhile was not one to rest just yet, he took out his notebook and sticky notes, ready to make his perfect plan. 

***

Boyd watched Huey with great intent and listened to him recount historical facts about japan, he turned to Fenton for a moment to see him muttering as he wrote something furiously in his notebook, watching him then struggle making Gyro comfortable with the neck pillow, he turned back to Huey who had gotten quiet , 

“I’m probably boring you” Boyd shook his head afraid he upset huey “no not at all, I was just wondering what Mr.Cabrera was doing, please keep going” Huey smiled nervously “well I was about to say that this is probably the best I’ve gotten along with someone, without boring them to death”

Boyd giggled “I enjoy our friendship too, can I ask you a question?” Huey nodded “you’ve heard me talk all day, I wouldn’t mind hearing from my friend” Boyd smiled and posed the question “do you think Dr.gearloose likes me? And do you think he would be okay with me visiting him?”

Huey thought “I think he does, he believes...no, he knows better than anyone else who you used to be, and what you can do.... But only you know who you are” Boyd smiled even wider, cherishing hueys answer “thank you Huey, you're a really good friend” Huey chuckled, “no problem Boyd...do you want to watch the documentary of imperial japan?” he agreed and they both happily enjoyed the film, drifting off around the credits.

Fenton busily scribbled notes, didn’t notice as lil bulb pried itself away from Gyro, looking out the window before climbing on the little pull out desk that Fenton was writing on, it took one of the colored pens and scribbled on a sticky note, drawing a very good looking sketch of Fenton, writing something in binary code next to the sketch. 

He continued writing for quite a while, scribbling and grumbling before he ran out of ink, he debated whether or not continuing with one of his spare pens, he turned to lil bulb who had just taken to laying on the little table it pulled out from Gyro’s side, a small pile of sticky notes on his side, the rest stuck on Gyro’s clothes. Fenton panicked and quietly and quickly began pulling the sticky notes off of Gyro, gently and with precision, he knew they were practically weightless but he never trusted himself to keep calm around Gyro, it was either that or his job. 

Gyro was a very sensitive man to say the least, and not to mention very attentive. After carefully removing all of them he turned to the boys who had taken to sleeping, Huey resting on Boyd as Boyd stayed on standby mode. Fenton sighed and reckoned he should sleep too, looking outside to see the sun setting. He took a blanket and covered himself, closing his notebook and taking the pile of sticky notes that lil bulb left behind, (featuring plans of destruction and plans of great escapes) putting them away, clutching the notebook for a moment, he was satisfied with his work. 

He cleaned up and put up the pull out desks and sat down the lil bulb and told it to keep an eye on them, debating whether or not to give it such trust. But he gave in to leaving it alone, handing it a spare notebook to scribble in, and letting it draw in it, watching it get comfortable on his lap, reminding it once more to leave Gyro alone before drifting off himself. Thinking of happy things, like new inventions or his promotion, smiling as he watched the two boys sleeping, feeling at peace for the first time in a while. He wondered how long the feeling would last.

***

Fenton got home late that night, from catching up as gizmo-duck and assisting the lab with Manny, he looked at his watch and saw the time, he only had a few hours of sleep ahead of him. He had made some of those hours up on the plane ride home, remembering how he woke up to gyro watching the boys, almost smiling. 

He had a long day ahead of him.


	2. New Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyro comes to a few revelations and Fenton gets a new office.

Everything returned to normal, Fenton returned to his office and the boys to their homes, Boyd didn’t ask if he could visit, and Gyro never acknowledged it either.

But now returned to normal, Boyd went back home, a little scared of leaving his mom and dad alone with doofus. He did make plans to visit Huey, and possibly drop by the lab, but now he was free to continue life as a regular boy. A boy with special powers and metal bones, but what wasn’t a little strange in st. canard? 

Fenton kept himself busy, going out of his office to take care of anything Gyro needed, if he was going to keep his job he needed to stop his outbursts in the office or anywhere near Gyro, he kept to himself, mumbling in spanish to keep things from being heard. He did notice that gyro would ever so often look at his sticky notes, so he would only leave the most important out, taking away the rest and putting them away in a box in the bathroom. He did small things like this to improve his chances of keeping his job, he had always done this throughout his time under gyro. 

But with his new plan he had several new things he had to keep in mind, so throughout the day he followed his reminders according to the plan he had orchestrated. It wasn’t a scheme per say, they were mostly little reminders he kept in mind throughout the day. Such as keeping his distance from gyro, keeping quiet around gyro, not looking at gyro. It was certainly a lot to keep in mind while he went about the lab. 

So he went on for a while before a small alarm went off on the suit, reminding him what he needed to do before gyro began using the computer.

He brought the suit on his shoulder, he had gotten used to holding it at this point, exercising was a big part in that. He went to the bathroom and entered the only stall, he sighed and looked at all his blueprints, half admiring them and half wistful that they could be made into real things. But he reasoned when the time would come he would be able to do something with his ideas. Whenever that day would be, it would be a wonderful day, but at the moment the suit was beeping and in need of a check up.

He took the manual on the bookholder in his office and quickly left, before the beeping got louder and more noticeable to gyro. 

Everyday he would run a diagnostic check on the suit, checking that nothing had changed, and if anything needed improving then he would work accordingly. He made his way to the top of the dome where the computer that would hook up with the suit, as he did just that a few little notifications appeared. He kept quiet as he puzzled with a problem the suit had come up with, muttering “y que te pasa hora?” carefully checking through the manual for any information on it. 

Gyro turned to look at Fenton, noting that this was the first time he had seen him all day, not that he had been hiding, seeing as all the work was done that he had left out for him to do, and all of it had been tagged with sticky notes explaining what had been done. He noted it strange that he hadn’t taken this time to bombard him with a billion ideas he had, getting distracted in the process and messing something up with the suit or triggering something. He had gotten very used to yelling at fento all day, so it struck him as strange that he hadn’t caused any trouble. 

“Fenton” Gyro said as he looked down at his checklist and noted that everything had been completed on fentons end.

“yes Dr. gearloose?” Fenton asked a bit quietly as he typed something into the computer that was hooked up to the suit, taking a moment to look at the code before turning to look up to Gyro, he smiled and waited for Gyro to continue “Right, so it has come to my attention that you may need a different office…” he said, and thought about how it was definitely so he could keep an eye on him, not because it felt weird not having him around bombarding him. His company wasn’t wanted he told himself, it was just so he could stop future accidents from happening. 

“I can take the closet,” Fenton said as he continued typing commands into the suit. 

Gyro found something wrong with that. Not because he didn’t want him messing up the order of the closet, not because Fenton cut him off, but because ever since the trip he had taken to looking back on the way he would treat others. Yes he knew why he did that (so he wouldn’t be hurt when they would do something to break his trust (or do something stupidly incompetent)) but after seeing that maybe a little compassion went a long way, he decided he might try to be a little kinder to Fenton, seeing as he was going to have him working full time. 

“No you can work on that table over there” he gestured to where his blueprints were 

“But your blueprints” Fenton said, not wanting to upset Gyro, just a little taken aback at his kindness. 

He smiled as Gyro spoke “I’ll find somewhere for them, and are you questioning my decision? Would you rather work in the closet?” 

Fenton shook his head “No sir” he happily hopped off his seat and almost went to hug Gyro but stopped in front of him when Gyro looked at him with his eyebrows furrowed, looking at Fenton a bit confused. 

He remembered what Gyro had said back at Tok-yolk and chuckled nervously before running away to his office, muttering something in spanish on his way to the bathroom.

Gyro took to emptying the desk, finding a few spare parts and several blueprints of designs he had abandoned. After completing that he wandered off to put things away, telling himself that this way he could keep an eye on Fenton and his accident prone person. 

He was done putting everything away when he heard rustling, he looked out of the closet to see Fenton running off with the suit in the bag, waving to Gyro, “duty calls” he said as he left, pulling the bag over his shoulder. 

And so Gyro was left alone with his thoughts, that was until manny got there. 

***

Gyro knew what it felt like to be an intern, with no thought given to your ideas, not given the time of day to help or improve. 

He sighed, sure Fenton wasn’t actually exactly like Gyro, Fenton knew that not all his ideas could be made, and he knew what was practical and what wasn’t. 

He saw something in Fenton he wished he would see in himself, something he had killed when Boyd went evil, something that gave up when he saw the first sign of an obstacle. Yes he knew he was a genius, the likes the world had never seen, but a genius who had given up on his hopes, a genius that played it safe and worried about funding. 

He watched as little bulb wandered off into the bathroom, following it, (a bit suspicious to say the least) and watched as it searched for a small pile of sticky notes, (small in comparison to the piles that Fenton left behind) he looked at the blue prints and notes and sighed, maybe he should listen to the fellow scientist. Of course he wasn’t going to let him run the lab, just listen to one suggestion probably once a month. It did feel a bit weird not picking up after his mess, he took lil bulb and it’s sticky notes and got out of the bathroom, leaving it on an empty desk, and handing it a sheet of paper to draw on, 

“you better not be plotting destruction” the bulb hid the sticky notes behind it as it looked nervous, 

“your better than that, you were made for good, your more than a machine...you have free will, do something good with it” this was less sounding like Gyro and more like Fenton. 

He shook those thoughts away “do it or I can take you apart and make something that will work better” the lil bulb looked less confused and nodded at the threat.

He sighed and went to his desk up on the dome and looked at the circuit board in front of him and thought for a moment. He spent his entire time trying not to repeat the same mistakes as Boyd that he completely went in the opposite direction, when there was nothing wrong with it in the first place. He thought of all those times he tried never to repeat the same mistakes of tok-yolk. 

Coming to this realization he had a perfect machine all along he quickly got to work, memories of time spent with Boyd flooding in. And the bitter moment of the press in his face, blaming him for all the destruction, labeling him and his machines dangerous.

He could still remember the feeling of rejection anywhere he went, the looks he got, all his hope and potential gone. He remembered those nights when he was almost certain he would stay that way, making evil machines his whole life. He tried for years figuring out what went wrong 

He sighed as he continued working on the circuit board, hearing Manny come in, he muttered something about cleaning as he kept his eyes and hands steady on the board. 

***

He didn’t notice as the day went by until the night lights turned on, the sound of the hooves saying something like goodnight, he turned to see manny gone. The clock read 2:31, he muttered something as he screwed the bulb into place, he looked up to hear something falling “sorry Dr.gearloose I was just finishing up moving my things” Gyro kept his eyes on him “when did you come back?” Fenton pushed a cardboard box under his desk, “I came back about four hours ago and manny left when I got here” Gyro hummed as he looked at the prototype of the new lil bulb “I finished organizing and cataloging everything, and I finished the prototypes variable calculations” 

Fenton sighed as he finished explaining “It took longer than expected seeing as a few villains teamed up” Gyro didn’t respond. 

So Fenton went up to the dome and quietly rearranged the blueprints and work, just like Gyro liked them. 

He watched Gyro continue to fidget with the lil bulb, “it might be better if we test it out tomorrow, that way we can fully pay attention to it” Gyro looked at him with a puzzled expression

“I mean you look tired” Fenton said as Gyro sighed, Gyro wondered why on earth Fenton was worried about that. “what are you doing here this late anyways?” he asked as Fenton packed his bag.

“I um...needed to continue the diagnostic on the suit” which wasn’t a lie, he was just a little worried. Not entirely sure of what, but something told him he should have been. So he had stayed keeping himself busy so he could keep Gyro company. 

He walked with Gyro to the elevator and nervously spoke “I’d like to thank you for giving me a shot, and not to mention the desk...I appreciate it” he bit his bottom lip, nervously waiting for a response “Just make sure you don’t ruin the lab or the suit” he nodded and looked down to his bag, he would finally have a chance to better the world with his creations, be known for something else. And who knew Gyro could be nice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feedback is appreciated! Sorry posting is a little sporadic, I still haven't come up with a uploading schedule. Also sorry these chapters are so short, I want to build things up before I go with more detail.


	3. Log 1200

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings about each other and a famous podcast creator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the title makes sense, at least I hope it does.

Diagnostic test 1200, running test....

Picking up visuals----Fenton crackshell cabrera running diagnostic---room surveyed 

No living subjects in the room besides owner---sentient subjects acknowledged--recording in 3...2...1

Fenton watched as the suit ran the diagnostics, and tapped his pencil on the notebook. It had been a full week since he had gotten his new desk, and he had cherished it. He had a view of the ocean, and noting the species of fish was fun, he didn’t know how long Gyro’s generous mood was going to last but he didn’t care. All he had to do was follow the plan and he might even last longer than he expected. He looked at the suit's visor, “he complimented the calculations I did” he said a little dreamily, sure his exact words were “your getting better, I didn’t know idiots could do that” but he didn’t care, it was still something.

He let his fingers tap on the helmet a little song he had heard on the radio, and spoke quietly out loud “Finalmente me ve como un scientifico” he looked at the suit “this is it, my chance, mama is going to be so proud” 

He wanted to last at least two weeks before he told his mom, so as not to get her hopes up so soon before telling her he had been demoted. 

Maybe two weeks was too much, he looked at his notebook and calculated and planned, he turned to the noise of something rustling, he saw the newest lil bulb struggling to get his attention. 

He helped it onto the desk, so far this one lasted as long as he did, except it had lasted a whole week without turning evil or showing any behavior of an uprising. 

He smiled to it as it sat down next to him, he chuckled nervously “lets see how long we last” he had a hint of sadness in his voice as he said that, not wanting to take his desk for granted he tidied it up and promised himself he would work all day on it once he was finished with the diagnostic check. 

He returned to the other desk and watched the lil bulb write little question marks on his plan “Oh this...It’s a plan...don’t tell Dr. Gearloose but I’m afraid of losing this job and I’ve made plan to stop that from happening, so no outbursts, no messes, no distractions, and no interaction whatsoever” he was liking this plan less and less, but as long as it would allow him keep his job then he couldn’t really complain. And it was working, so for all he cared a few sacrifices had to be made.

Although getting his ideas across was harder, and the possibility of his own inventions coming into fruition was slim, he reasoned that maybe he might get on Gyro’s good side. Thus allowing him to share his ideas.

The little bulb circled Gyro’s name and wrote little question marks. “Dr. Gyro gearloose is my boss...he’s a brilliant scientist, one of the best of his time, he just has a little track record...but you're going to change that! No pressure of course...but now with you he finally has something that won’t go evil...and If he can make sure this can happen again then he'll finally be able to make machines to save the world! He won’t have to spend days and nights on end trying to prevent things from going evil. He’ll be able to make everything he’s ever wanted...all thanks to you, and you don’t have to do anything but be yourself…” he realized he got carried away and smiled nervously, getting a little red and hot he chuckled “sorry I’m just...I’m happy for Dr.gearloose” he turned to the suit and smiled 

“Now let’s see why you keep picking up readings…” The suit had been picking up something and Fenton was trying to figure out what it was. It had just recently picked something up like a minute ago, so he put it away to investigate later seeing as it wouldn’t interfere with the gizmos or the suits functions. He disconnected it and put it away in the bag, he held onto the lil bulb seeing as it wanted to follow him. 

He went down to his desk and began working on a blueprint of his own design while also completing the calculations for replicating the tests on the lil bulbs performance. He put the helmet on his desk, and sighed happily as he scribbled on the blueprint. He continued humming, and after a while he took out his phone and put music on, listening to it on his wireless headphones, he hummed quietly as he let the song latch itself into his brain and become stuck, (probably for the next week). He quickly remembered he still needed to catch up on his podcast, quickly realizing that they featured the creator on a different podcast for an interview he happily looked up the episode and tuned in. 

He chuckled as he heard the intro, excited to hear the creator...sure he had a bit of a crush on him but it was basically the same thing as a celebrity crush and it wasn’t like he was ever going to meet him. The famous bearded vulture had looks and class, he had started as a scientist but moved onto folklore and philosophy. He happily tuned in when he had a podcast on science, continuing to listen even as he moved to folklore. He loved how soothing his voice was, and admired his story, the hardships he faced throughout his career were too many and fenton listened in besides that. He was a loyal fan since a few years ago and had noticed that the creator had been faltering in episode updates, taking too many projects at the same time. He heard the intro fade away and excitedly listened.

He didn’t hear gyro come in, but spoke out loud “welcome back” as they introduced the creator on the podcast.

He smiled absentmindedly, watching the fish go by as he heard the interviewer introduced the esteemed guest star, Aaron Dahnke. Gyro came by Fenton’s desk, not noticing that Fenton was wearing wireless headphones and that he hadn’t been talking to him when he came in. He sighed with a little relief seeing as he wasn’t going to be alone. He bit his lip and looked to the dome, he didn’t know why he felt the need to say something, but as soon as Fenton had gotten his desk he seemed less and less talkative, gyro thought he was outright avoiding him.

It lingered in his heart, the feeling he felt when he ignored him, sure he wasn’t needy but the company was appreciated. He liked looking over to see Fenton talking to Manny or excitedly talking about suit modifications. 

He didn’t know why this bothered him, he told himself it was because he didn’t like Fenton not being available to do what he needed him to do. But a quiet part told him that he had him sitting practically in front of him, and that this anxiety was completely unnecessary. Still he proceeded to clear his throat and wait for a response, he got one almost too soon when fenton spoke in a breathless sigh “yes?” in response to Aaron (the creator of his all time favorite podcast) saying “so I was thinking” and not at all to Gyro. 

Gyro on the other hand felt a little nervous hearing him respond like that, but continued “listen...I was just going to say that...I appreciate you keeping me company all week, even if you don’t have to”. 

Unbeknownst to him, Aaron spoke calmly in Fenton’s ear at the same time “I don’t understand why any of you guys tune in with me since uploading times are so sporadic” 

Fenton responded happily sighing lightly “I stay because I love you and your work, because your such an inspiration to me and I love to watch you best obstacles to be better yourself ” Gyro was a little speechless, he was expecting something kind but not something like that, he felt himself get just a little hot, nothing too bad, just a little taken aback. 

Fenton had said what he always wanted to say to the creator, but to even think of commenting made him giddy inside, so this was his compromise. 

Talking outloud to people in his favorite shows made him feel like he was there with them, he could almost see Aaron’s slicked back hair, his red feathers and yellow eyes. He was happily listening to Aaron continue when he was broken from his daydream, to little bulb shaking his arm. 

Fenton turned around when he saw Gyro's reflection on the glass, he bit his lip, Gyro was extremely red, Fenton was afraid he was angry. When he took off his headphones, gyro turned another shade redder, and listened as fenton began to apologize “I’m so sorry Dr.Gearloose I was- I didn’t hear you come in...I just have this habit of talking outloud, I’m so sorry” 

Fenton was sure he was going to be fired, and he didn’t even know why, the words he had said to Aaron didn’t even come to mind, he forgot them in an instant as he continued to apologize. 

He reached out to Gyro but he himself didn’t know what he was even going to do, he held his wrist “Please Dr. Gearloose I’m sorry, I don’t know what I did but I promise it won’t happen again.” 

He could feel that gut feeling in his stomach, the one that came whenever he made a mess in the lab or ruined something, everytime he was about to be fired. It was a sick feeling, something he never wanted to experience, but it always came, he secretly wished he had lasted a little longer without this feeling. The feeling that made him sick to his stomach he hated it always and even more now as he waited for those words.

Gyro coughed an estranged sound and turned away, pulling his arm loose “Nothing, it was nothing” he said as he made his way to the dome, sure he felt humiliated, but as long as Fenton had no idea what was going on, he was fine. He swatted Fenton away as he came up behind him. “I’s fine” he croaked out, “go back to work” he said and was relieved when he listened and went off to his desk. He promised he wouldn’t make that mistake again. He took a moment to calm down as fenton watched him from the bottom, he could feel the tingling from his arm being held. He turned to look at Fenton who turned away as he sat down. 

They kept out of eachothers way for a while, but after a few hours Gyro expected everything to go back to normal, but fenton didn’t. He watched as he kept quiet even around Manny, and when launchpad came in for a gizmo, Fenton turned him away. He had noticed that he moved away from gyro every time he came near, he felt the ache in his chest grow, the entire day it lingered in his chest. 

But he carried on, running tests and doing calculations, he was only broken out of the routine when it was lunch, he went upstairs to get his food, glancing over to Fenton who watched him from afar. He could feel the aching come back as the elevator doors closed, they never did break their stare, he sighed as the elevator went up. 

***

Fenton kept away from him the rest of the day and Gyro regret ever saying anything. 

But as they both waited in the elevator, hour late and the lab shut down, gyro spoke up. “I appreciate you staying with me these past few nights, more than I should” fenton smiled at him in a way he had never done before, his eyes twinkled, and he spoke breathlessly happy “No problem Dr. Gearloose, I...I like keeping you company” and that was all the response Gyro needed. It stopped the aching in his heart, it sparked a new feeling. He only turned away when they each went their separate ways, a smile on the both of them.

Visual intel shutting down---conclusion---misunderstanding fixed---ending session and recording in 3-2-1

End of log 1200.


	4. Quiet things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyro has some feelings he has to work through, feelings that have to do with Fenton

After what gyro calls the “headphone” incident, he always made sure that Fenton was actually talking to him, besides that and conducting research on the new lil bulb, he’s been observing things. Things like, whenever he moves closer to fenton, fenton moves away, even going so far as to take things away with him.

It’s a little frustrating to say the least, but not something that’s affecting work, which is why it’s bothering him. There hasn’t been an accident that’s been caused by fenton in almost three weeks. It’s good and all but for some reason it bothers him, that’s the other thing. Besides noticing things about fenton, he notices things about himself, like how he gets nervous on the elevator every night they leave together, or when he’s caught looking at fenton he feels embarrassed, something he didn’t often do before. Both Fenton’s and gyros' own behavior is increasingly confusing to Gyro and he doesn’t know what to do about it. 

Then he started noticing the quiet things, soft little things like avoiding using the word stupid or idiot, or his constant need to ask Fenton questions about work, or the strange habit of making things up for Fenton to do so he could have him near him. 

Things that required him to take things from gyro’s hands, that required him to reach over gyro, small things that let him have soft touches. Lingering tingling that felt different from lil bulb, things that he used to hate, soft touch and caring glances, something that was becoming rare between them.

He told himself he always did this, so as to keep an eye on Fenton, but one thing he didn’t do before all of this was to listen to Fenton. He’d listen when he’d talk to manny about his day, or when he would mumble his calculations out loud, these were the quiet things that bothered Gyro Gearloose, quiet feelings and thoughts that would incessantly tick throughout the day. 

And one was ticking as he fiddled with the next circuit board on the new lil bulb, while he heard a soft laughter coming from fenton’s desk, he wandered off quietly to show manny, (the two had taken a liking to the same thing, he didn’t know what as of yet). He put down the parts and moved a little closer to where they were, hearing soft clinking of hooves and the quiet sound of fenton laughing. 

It was a soft and strange sort of noise, strange as in it made Gyro’s chest compress, he ignored the feeling and went back to what he was doing, telling himself that since nothing was wrong then he didn’t have to pay attention to them. He continued trying to replicate the lil bulbs exact variable that had led it to be a success, but he could hear the soft noise, a happy sort of joyful laughter. It was infectious, he absentmindedly smiled ever so faintly, but he tried to tell himself that it was nothing and if he kept hearing it he would tell them to get back to work. 

But he didn’t have to, seeing as Fenton sat at his desk not a moment later, quietly continuing work, he sighed and was slightly more confused when the feeling he had felt before was replaced by an empty sort of feeling. He ignored it as he did before and continued to work, once in his moment he didn’t notice as time went by, only looking up to see fenton leaving, he looked to his side to see his lunch, a carefully wrapped bento, he pushed it aside and continued work. Not taking a moment to wonder how it got there. 

He looked up once more to see fenton humming to something, he wasn’t wearing headphones this time, letting the music play loud enough so he could hear but not bother anyone else. 

Fenton had noticed how Gyro didn’t even try to start a conversation if he was wearing headphones, so it seemed that this was his compromise. But gyro watched him for a moment, curiously and attentively, he saw how Fenton swung his feet softly, tapping his pencil gently on his notebook. He watched as he hummed a wee bit louder, he could only pick up “something…babe” the the rest was either in Spanish, inaudible or both. He sighed and continued working, almost done with the second lil bulb. 

When he was done manny had already left once more, not wanting to stay longer than they had too, he looked over to the bento box he had made and noticed it was still hot, either that or it had been heated once again. He looked to Fenton who was finally working on his newest creation, something about clean endless energy, gyro wasn’t sure. 

He watched him fiddle with the ball on the paddle, tightening the mechanism at the bottom so it wouldn’t come free, he watched as he mumbled out loud, scribbling notes down. He looked down near his desk and noticed the suit, it was a little dirty from what he could tell, noting that he probably already finished patrol.

He watched as Fenton took down notes on the small ball that sped up incredibly fast, gyro was a little nervous the string would break, but it didn’t. He felt his face heat up when Fenton turned to meet his eyes, he looked away and finished screwing the bulbs on both of the lil bulbs, he put them to charge and tried not to look at Fenton who was watching him from afar. 

He turned to look up when he met eyes with him once more, a soft quiet feeling arising in his stomach, he enjoyed fenton’s company was all, that was it, and he didn’t want to lose it. That’s why he was upset when he avoided him, or when he didn’t hear him laugh, or why his heart raced when Fenton looked or smiled at him, because he finally had someone to talk to. 

Not that gyro ever did, all he did was ask if he could do something or if he could get something, part of him begged to ask him about his day. To ask about patrol or how he was doing, but all he could muster out was “don’t ruin the suit” or “stop denting the suit” He wanted to be more than his boss, maybe a coworker, an acquaintance. Anything would make him better than what he already knew he was, a form of stress that attacked Fenton all day.

He gulped as Fenton smiled at him, practically beamed, gyro waved and Fenton happily waved back, a little confused as to what was happening but happy to say hello. Gyro didn’t even know why he was waving, but when he put his hand down he had nothing to keep fentons attention as he turned away from him.

He turned back to his project and that was the end of it, but something in Gyro quietly told him to say something, to ask him the millions of question that were running through his head, but none would come out, and even if they did he wouldn’t be able to pick one without bombarding him with the rest, he turned to look at his bento. Warm and still waiting, he smiled, and ate it, the fuzzy feeling growing in his stomach. 

Fenton smiled as he watched gyro eat with a smile, he turned back to his notes and wrote something down, circling it before closing his notebook, he happily continued working, quietly thinking about how much he enjoyed his time with gyro. 

***

They kept quiet for a while before gyro looked up to hear fenton’s stomach growling, Fenton usually went to get something at the vending machine but it was empty, he had to wait till it was restocked which was probably tomorrow. Until then he had to wait till he left, just like he had done all week, since it had been a while since the vending machine was stocked. He always told himself to pack something extra but in the quick rush of the mornings that never happened. Coming home from work was so tiring that he never packed ahead. He was debating what to do on his next experiment when he heard rustling, he turned to see gyro at his desk, looking out to the ocean, he spoke in a tired voice “come with me”

Fenton nodded and followed him and held his shirt in his fists as his stomach growled, he didn’t look to gyro who was quiet for a while in the elevator until he spoke up “I had a feeling this would happen again...I can only sit there for so long listening to your stomach growl” 

Fenton felt his face heat up, so it had been bothering gyro, he began panicking and struggled as he made a plan in his head when to get food, maybe a quick run on patrol would help. He was broken out of his thoughts when gyro got out of the elevator holding the door for a spaced out Fenton. 

Gyro sighed as he apologized and got out, he stuck out his finger as if to silence him, (which it did) and brought him to the break room, he opened the fridge had had for himself, the one that kept certain things that he needed, like food for the week or other things. He usually took out the food for the day and left it in the regular fridge for the convenience of Fenton who heated them up everyday for him. He brought out another bento box he had prepared especially that day, he handed it to Fenton. It was in a specially made Bento box, it had little compartments for sauces and chopsticks (or a fork) the food was neatly stacked and prepared. It looked delicious and had three separate compartments, all Fenton could do was look at him with a precious smile. 

“It’s for you...there are more for the rest of the week” he pat the fridge “ they’re in here, they’re in a separate container...I take it you can handle not mixing them up?” Fenton nodded as he cried a little, he happily went down to the lab with gyro who watched him admire the food and arrangements. 

Fenton couldn’t stop smiling as he ate, he also didn’t stop thanking gyro, who tried to keep his embarrassment hidden. Even if he didn’t understand why Fenton had laughed when he told him he had spare food and so he had not wanted the food to go to waste. And so they kept to themselves until gyro finished, by then Fenton had packed up and was just waiting for him. 

The walk to the elevator felt like a mile, but in their silence Fenton looked at gyro with great admiration and hope. He knew gyro was a good person, he knew he was brilliant, and he would hope that maybe he could be treated like an equal. 

Gyro knew that Fenton was looking at him, he knew the stupid face he had, the one that made his heart twist, the stupid grin like gyro hung the stars. He cleared his throat as he walked into the elevator, he pushed the button and shifted in place. With Fenton still looking at him he felt himself heat up, there was something so nerve racking about Fenton. He hated how he had been considerate of fentons feelings, how he was so careful around him, he wished he could just be by his side. Which he was at the moment, and he could feel his heart pace quicken, so he just kept his eyes on the door, cursing the elevator for going so slow. 

Fenton shifted for a moment as he glanced at gyro once more, he didn’t realize he was smiling, but he did notice that the ride on the elevator seemed to be going fast. Too fast, he wished he could stay there longer with gyro, and maybe work up the courage to talk to him. He looked down at the bag on his shoulder, he remembered when gyro had revealed the project to him. How in awe he was, and how he realized just how much he admired gyro. He was broken out of his reminiscing when Gyro cleared his throat as the elevator rang for the arrival. Fenton let gyro get out first as he followed behind him, he waived to gyro as they parted ways “see you tomorrow Dr.Gearloose” he went off to start his car and go home, his exhaustion finally catching up to him once he was on the road. 

Hopefully he could keep this happy bliss forever.


	5. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things that don't want to be said are ultimately said.

Gyro watched as Fenton answered a call, and spoke to whoever was on the line, he watched and waited, before finally Fenton hung up. 

He turned to gyro and smiled nervously “Manny said that something came up and that either they’ll be super late or they won’t be able to come in today”

He continued before Gyro could get upset “I can do the work for both of us today, I’m sure it’s an emergency and manny wouldn’t have done it otherwise” 

Gyro let his slight anger subside “alright” he said, lil bulb looking at him suspiciously, 

seeing fenton’s expression he sighed “they have 3 sick days” 

Fenton still looked a little unsure, as if the angry outburst was going to happen any minute now. “Get back to work” Gyro said as he scribbled something down on his blueprint, 

“Scrooge is coming to look at the newest lil bulb, so be ready at 9:30” he said as he watched Fenton nod and continue working. 

It had never occurred to him that they might have each other's phone numbers, much less to see each other outside of work, he fiddled with his pencil, ever since he had figured out how to make good robots his work had become less stressful and had almost left him with nothing to do but to continue testing the lil bulb until something would go wrong, which nothing would. 

It almost felt wrong, like all those years of trauma were for nothing, like the solution had really been so simple. He looked at the clock and sighed, he watched as Fenton cleaned up around the lab, looking at the fish swim by, not noticing that gyro was watching him. 

He hummed and quietly sang as he worked, “Te quiero amar” he swept the floor and was more entertained with remembering the lyrics than he was in his surroundings, 

“what was it...Tengo que aceptarlo ya, Aunque me está matando y más...what was it” he said as he watched the floor, picking up dust and little paperclips, he didn’t at all notice that gyro had come down from the dome to watch him from a different desk.

Gyro watched him struggle with something and sat down at the desk, he pretended to draw something on the blue prints. He watched fenton sweep for a few minutes, listening to him mumble to himself both in english and spanish, he watched him until their eyes met. 

Fenton quickly began sweeping in the other direction, a feeling bubbling in Gyro as he watched fenton go the other way. He cleared his throat and sighed, part of him told him it wouldn’t hurt asking a question or two, like “why do you avoid me? What did I do? Can I have your phone number? Why do I feel funny when you're near me? What did you do to me?” 

He watched as lil bulb crawled out of his pocket, he had drawn a little number on it to make sure he didn’t mix it up with the other, not that he couldn’t tell them apart. But the others had already tried swapping parts to pass as the new ones, most likely for some evil scheme. Of course the drawn number was just for show, he had actually engraved the number on all it’s parts. It was just another way to make sure nothing went wrong. 

He watched as it held onto his finger, pulling his hand over it’s bulb, he began petting it, watching the light dim, the low hum and warmth of the bulb returning every time he stroked the smooth clear surface.

He turned to look at Fenton’s desk, he had sticky notes littered all over the desk and some on the glass, he picked up the lil bulb and brought it with him as he looked at the blue prints. He noticed a sticky note of a different color, instead of the muted yellow he saw a bright orange saying “Follow plan! Keep Hope” his eyebrows furrowed, confused at the cryptic language, most of his other sticky notes had checklists or things like “buy milk, get new bulbs” he put the sticky note back and looked through his blueprints, most of them having notes on the side. 

The most reoccurring note read “Follow plan, Keep Hope” he looked through all of the blue prints that were out. “Keep Hope” Was on all of them a few had “must not show”. He turned to look for Fenton, when he locked eyes with him Fenton saw Gyro looking at him confused. When gyro looked at fenton he looked confused as well, almost worried. 

Fenton ran over to him, “sorry Dr. Gearloose, I left those out” he reached over to put them away but was stopped by Gyro holding them down, 

“What is Keep Hope?” he asked a bit of anger spilling from his voice, fenton felt the color drain from his face “N-nothing just a little mantra I have” 

Gyro still didn’t look satisfied, his frown returning for the first time in a while, he was waiting for a complete answer. Gyro didn’t like the way his heart twisted, the feeling that he was being lied to. Like Fenton was plotting something, lying to him and pretending to be nice for something. That’s what they all did, so he waited for his full answer. 

“Really Dr.gearloose that’s all it is, just something I like to remind myself of” Gyro scowled “Something you repeat on all you blue prints, something that you need to remind yourself of a lot, and why haven’t you shown me any of these blueprints” he was practically barking at him, like he was used too, like he had always done. Gyro’s insecurity spoke for him, he could feel the feeling of betrayal again. He hated being lied to, especially by someone he...he cared for. Someone he trusted, someone he liked around him, and to think they were hiding something from him, lying to him about something. He could already imagine what Fenton was here for, what scheme he had made, to get something from him.

Fenton felt trapped, he had lasted three and half weeks he told himself, three and half weeks was all this lasted, the kindness, the soft words and wonderful smile, three weeks of bliss. He looked down a ball forming in his throat, a fear in the pit of his stomach. He Tried to defend himself, to try in any way to preserve the precious thing they shared. The kindness that gyro had shown him all this time. He feared he’d never get it back. 

“You don’t like to be bothered, especially not with my ideas or blue prints, not with any of this” Gyro felt his heart twist, Fenton looked upset, and what he said rang in his head, it was true. That’s why he had been avoiding him, steering clear of him when he came by. “I told you that-” 

Fenton cut him off his anger coming through, at how he had to apologize, when all he ever wanted was respect “that I had been hired full time...you never said anything else would change, I was just trying to keep my job, so I kept to myself, you always said to leave you alone. To not bother you with my stupid ideas, to keep to myself and do what you told me to do. Because stupid idiots don’t last in your lab, there’s no room for stupid things like friendships or feelings. You said if I wanted to even be noticed then I should be invisible, that you don’t have time for silly outlandish ideas” Fenton looked past him to the suit that blinked, his vision was blurry from the tears that were falling. He walked past gyro and picked up the bag, getting into the elevator before gyro had the time to turn around. 

The feeling in gyro’s gut worsened as the twisting pulled harder on his heart, this was why he didn’t get comfortable, this was why he didn’t get chummy with co-workers. But something in him resisted, told him that this wasn’t fenton’s fault, it was his, he had done this. He looked up to the clock and noticed the time, he didn't have time for this, his meeting was going to start, he picked up lil bulb and went to prepare for the meeting. He didn’t care how hurt he felt to see Fenton crying, how his heart broke when he realized how scared Fenton had been to lose his job. He didn’t have time for feelings, his own or fenton’s, even if he desperately wanted to chase after Fenton. Promise him everything was going to be different, that he didn’t have to be scared, that he...he just wanted him to stay. 

***

The meeting went amazingly and Scrooge finally agreed on testing it out, even if he didn’t see the appeal in something that did everything for you. 

But now he was alone in the lab, he had nothing to do and no one to be with. He sighed as he walked over to Fenton’s desk and looked at the blue prints, Fenton was smart, and clever and resourceful. He was a good scientist and an even better person, he envied him. But he respected him, and that’s something he never told Fenton, because his pride didn’t let him. His pride protected him, from everything he had been through and everything he had to face. But for once he could put down his pride and say something truthfully, even if it hurt to put himself in a position to be shot down, rejected. He began scribbling something down on the blueprints, he would leave early to prevent confrontation for now, but hopefully he could make it up to Fenton. 

***

Fenton got back late, he hoped gyro would be there, that somehow he could take back what he said, to keep the bliss, just one day longer. Part of him kept himself on patrol until he was ready, but then he got side tracked with another investigation, and by the time he was done it was already 1:30 in the morning. He watched the doors slowly open to a dark lab. Everything looked like he left it, he walked over to his desk and found a note “The lil bulb was a success, it’s been taken on it’s first field test. I’ve approved some of your blueprints” he looked at the onces signed and checked, he smiled. At the bottom of the page was a phone number, he assumed it was gyro’s, but as to why he had given him his phone number he didn’t know. He held the paper tightly to his chest and folded it up, putting it away in the bag. He got back on the elevator, he looked at his phone, he had the weekend off, and maybe he knew what he was going to do. Maybe, he could have his bliss a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully it wasn't too soon for the slow burn. Hope you enjoyed! Also what in tarnation is manny up to. Also, also, shout out to anyone who knows what song this is with the grain of information I gave for the song.


	6. Boba and Unanswered calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are partially taken back and apologies are made.

5 missed calls, fenton looked at himself in the mirror that hung on the back of his door, he took a deep breath as he glanced at his phone, 6 missed calls.

He ran his fingers through his hair, looking at his outfit, a simple white t-shirt, a red varsity jacket, he fidgeted nervously with his jacket. His mama crept in while he folded the new clothes that he hadn’t picked to wear. She took advantage of Fenton being unguarded to ruffle his hair, “what’s the special occasion pollito? Estrenando ropa nueva?” he chuckled “It’s not special mama...it’s just the first time in a long time I go out for myself, and not for gizmo duck or for work” he felt like a kid again, when his mama would pry into his social life, suggesting everyone and anyone was interested in him romantically. 

His heart raced at the thought, romantically, he assured himself this was just a meeting to clear things up, things that had been said, and only partially meant. He let his hands run through his b in hair once more, now becoming a habit, an old habit he used to have when he used to be nervous about meeting up with friends. 

Friends, he didn’t want to set up an expectation that was obviously going to never happen, he kissed his mama on the cheek and checked himself in the mirror one more time as his mama slipped onto the couch, he was already making his way out the door when he remembered 

“Ma! Call me if you need anything, and you know what to do in case you need gizmo-duck” she muttered something as she became entranced by the newest re-run of patos now that the ads had finished. He chuckled and left, looking at his phone, 15 missed calls. He ignored that and looked at his messages, hands a bit shaky, remembering the address he felt his heart pick up pace as he did, he didn’t want to be late. 

***

After what felt like an eternity, he arrived at the park, it was fairly big, and the shops and stores around it looked beautiful, it seemed like the perfect place for a...date. 

He muttered to himself “recuerda, no es una sita...solo...melding of the minds’’ he said, yep it sounded worse than the last time he said it, but at least now it didn’t sound like a date. 

He looked around and didn’t see any sign of Gyro, he looked at his phone, 20 missed calls. He rehearsed his apology in his head, mind and heart racing, if he did it right he might have his job, and things would go back to normal. He sat down on a park bench and checked through his messages, he debated whether or not messaging Gyro that he was there, fingers rapidly typing and deleting. 

He almost didn’t notice that someone sat next to him, only acknowledging them by scooting away, he muttered “c’mon Fenton say something” as he relentlessly typed. 

He only was taken out of his strange panic when he got another incoming call, he put his phone away and looked at the person next to him. It was someone in a purple flannel, looking at someone, he turned to see launchpad, with a girl in his arms. 

They all looked incredibly happy, and the person next to him looked the happiest watching them, he only looked away from them to look at a notification that he got. It read “I’m at the boba place across the street” another message sent reading “boba mocha” he looked up and saw gyro sitting at a table outside of the establishment, he was looking at his phone. 

Fenton quickly responded, “I see you” and made his way across the street, hands incredibly sweaty, and knees shaky. He looked at Gyro who was looking back at him, part of his heart tugged and the other melted, Gyro was wearing a yellow turtleneck and black dress pants. He looked very attractive, not that Fenton noticed, all he saw was his soon to be former boss about to fire him. Even if he did look at him up and down a little in awe before remembering what he was there for. 

Gyro had his regular permanent frown but when he saw Fenton he smiled briefly, and Fenton didn’t know what to do with that. 

His heart was beating incredibly fast and he told himself it was because he wanted his job, he was nervous of screwing up again. He was in a small sort of panic as he looked at him for only an instant. 

He waved and took the seat in front of him, taking a deep breath before starting, “Gyro I-” he stopped when gyro raised his hand in retaliation “No...First you are not fired or demoted, second, I know...I can be...difficult. And I know that, that can affect your work. I admit I should have been specific on what the new job entailed, so let me tell you now. It means you will have some funding in your own projects, and some may even see completion, this also means that I will have to and be able to make time for your input.”

Fenton was taken aback at first but then he was happily surprised at his words. He relaxed as gyro continued his apology, he genuinely thought he would be the one apologizing and begging for his job back. This was a happy surprise. 

Fenton beamed as gyro spoke, he leaned in as gyro continued, gyro not really noticing as fenton watched him with stars in his eyes, he was finally an equal he told himself, a scientist in gyros’ eyes. 

That was before he bitterly told himself not to get carried away, that something like that would never happen, still he could dream. He always had to bring himself to reality, and that something like that was never going to happen, it hurt to think about so he tried not to get carried away. 

Gyro continued, cursing how shaky his words were, his chest tightening. “you don’t...you don’t have to avoid me” he said, a little sting in his words, “I...apologize for being difficult” there were several other things he wanted to apologize for, if only he had the courage or the small enough ego for it. 

He cleared his throat “you shouldn’t be apologizing for any of this” that was a thought that had taken a lot of courage and humbleness for him to even think of it, but if it was a choice between owning up to his mistakes or losing the quiet routine that had become their jobs, then it didn’t take a genius to figure that out. 

He could feel the soft summer breeze go by, he didn’t dare to look at fenton. Heart rapidly beating, his stomach turning he kept his eyes on the park, noticing what looked like launchpad running around the park like a plane, someone or something on his back. He waited for what felt like an eternity before he heard Fenton talk, he heard him mutter something in spanish before he said “Want to get something to drink?”

He turned to see fenton smiling like he had brought down the stars, his hand outstretched. Gyro got up but didn’t take his hand, he opened the door for both of them, the cold air of the store doing nothing to their rosy complexions. 

Fenton took this moment to walk up to the counter and look at the menu, he told himself that after this he would leave, trying to keep from messing something up with gyro outside of work. 

Sure he’d love to have the respect of the brilliant scientist gyro gearloose, he’d love to hear what drove him and what he had done to get so far. If there was anything he could do to maybe be his equal, but he knew he shouldn’t get greedy, but if Gyro could just say those small words. In any way, shape or form, then Fenton would feel accomplished, sure he didn’t worship gyro, but he still wanted to be acknowledged, he had heard what Gyro said but it felt a little too easy. 

As if by monday his bliss would be ripped from his hands, as if it was all some cruel joke to hurt Fenton even more. The glances of gyro’s smiles, the constant quiet and serenity in the lab, not being reprimanded or ridiculed. 

Everything forgotten, and the return of living hell would continue as it always had. He looked at gyro who ordered for them, gyro paid for the both of them, fenton looking up at him as he sipped his tea, thanking him as he chewed the little bobas. 

Gyro felt his gut twist, he motioned to the table they were sitting at before and watched as fenton struggled with a boba that had gotten stuck in the straw. He waited for fenton to sit down, watching him struggle before the boba hit him in his throat at full speed. He coughed and wheezed for a moment before he swallowed. 

Gyro looked at him for a moment before bursting into laughter, it wasn’t a mocking laugh, it was a soft and happy sound. It almost sounded a little evil, but it suited him, he wiped his eye, as fenton nervously chuckled.

“how on earth did someone like you not realize that was going to happen” fenton felt a tinge of embarrassment, his face a little red. “A person like me? I’m not an idiot anymore?” Gyro sipped his boba tea and spoke absentmindedly “well no, anyone who’s lasted this long is anything but an idiot” anyone he said, so “anyone” could eventually take his place. 

Fentons mind and insecurities came back to him, he knew that no matter gyro said, it would never be enough. Because he would never say those words, he’d never be worthy enough to respect, he’d always in the end be replaceable. 

Gyro on the other hand was thinking that Fenton was either incredibly smart or an absolute idiot running on pure luck if he lasted this long, lasting this long with gyro. He thought of the days when he was constantly going through several interns a week, but Fenton was different, he sat through anything gyro threw at him.

There was something that ticked something in gyro at that phrase. He ignored it and looked at fenton, he looked upset, looking out at the park with him, he met with his sad eyes. He looked tired from up close, tired of him. 

They shared a moment of silence before Fenton got a phone call. 

Fenton looked at his phone and sighed, “I uh...have to go” gyro caught a glance of fenton’s phone, 27 missed calls, he watched as he got up, gyro wanted to ask him to stay. But he sat frozen, mustering “something wrong?” to which fenton looked at him a little curiously, it wasn’t like gyro to care. 

But then again it wasn’t like gyro to give him his number, to come meet him and apologize. But Fenton told himself it was because it’d be a hassle to replace him on short notice, that gyro was just dragging him along for some sick game. That no matter what he did things would never change. 

He looked at his phone “I had 5 places to be, I thought it would be nice if I came here instead” Gyro’s heart twisted, but he knew fenton meant it in another way from the tone of his voice. He watched as Fenton looked at his phone, “this was nice” he said, leaving gyro alone, without a goodbye. 

Gyro sat at the table for a while, some hope that fenton would return, but when he didn’t he felt something in him, a sort of strange feeling, all he knew was that he didn’t like it. He left after he had fully buried the feeling, returning home with a heavy heart, part of himself told him he didn’t need fenton’s company, it was just a waste of time, he had everything he needed already. But Gyro gearloose knew he was lying to himself, that he needed Fenton, for what exactly he didn’t know. But he knew he would hate himself if he pushed him away, if he ruined this thing they had. This innocent thing, something he hadn’t let himself have in years, someone he could talk to enjoy their company. He didn’t want to ruin this, he wanted tell Fenton he loved his company, that he admired him. 

Gyro wanted to tell Fenton he was a brilliant scientist and wonderful person. Something in him reminded him of his younger self, but he knew Fenton was meant for greater things, he wanted to help him. Watch him become something greater, something he knew he could never achieve.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rewriting the work so expect changes, the old chapters will be posted in a separate work, like will be given once it has been moved.


End file.
